10 song drabble
by Rogue-Archer
Summary: PruCan drabble...Yah I love this couple they are so cute! This is my first fic so be nice please!


**AN: **So yah this is my first fic sooo please be nice! Yah so enjoy….maybe unless it sucks! O.o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs BUT I do own my imagination! ^^

**1) Phantom of the Opera theme**

"Ugggg"

"shhh"

"but, Mattie, this show is so stupid and boring and unawesome"

"Just watch it"

"but, I mean, why would she even go down into a tunnel with some dude she's never even met!"

*sigh* "Can't you just enjoy a movie without complaining, just once"

*sigh* "he's not even a good looking guy, he's wearing a mask…yuck…how tacky"

Matthew knew he was not going to watch this movie in peace with Gilbert there. So he cuddled up into his arms and closed his eyes, if he couldn't watch it, why not get a nap out of it.

**2) 4 Real – Avril Lavigne**

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, yup, he was in his house. With all the hockey decorations and maple leaves cluttering the walls. He was at home warm and comfortable under his covers, snuggled up against the warm Prussian next to him. He smiled and went back to sleep. _' I'm so happy he stayed'_

**3) E.T. – Katy Perry**

'Mattie, I don't like him" Alfred said to his brother sitting across from him. Silence. "Al…" Matthew said as he looked at the table. "Yes, Matt" he said with his face full of food. "Y-you want me to be happy right?" "Yah, of course I do" "W-well… Gilbert makes me happy! I love him! If you can't accept that t-then…." Matthew said as he stood up and balled his hands into fists. "woah Mattie….settle down." Alfred said as he held his hands up in defense. "I-I'm sorry, Mattie…." Al said as he put his hands down and hung his head. "I-I-I'll try to accept it…but if he hurts you, he's dead" Al stated matter-of-factly. Matthew just smiled "thanks Al!" he said as he gave is brother a hug.

**4)Dynamite – Taio Cruz**

"Gil, you look stupid" Matthew said, laughing as he watched his friend dance. "Nuh-uhn, I look awesome" the other man stated as he pulled the smaller man onto the dance floor. "Dance with me, Mattie!" *sigh* "alright." Just then, a slow song started to play. "U-uh um, I-I think I-I'll go sit down" Matthew said blushing, while trying to get out of Gilbert's grip. "Nooo, Mattie, you promised." Gilbert whined. "Uhh ok" Matthew said blushing and looking away. They were both silent as they danced. "U-uh um Mattie…" Gilbert said, breaking the silence. "yes, Gil?" Matthew asked, looking up at Gilbert. *mumble* "What did you say?" Matthew asked leaning closer. "I-I said…..I love you." Gilbert said as his blush deepened. He was scared, scared that he would be rejected, but he would never admit it. Matthew just hugged him closer, "I love you, too." Gilbert smiled and kissed him, right on the lips, in the middle of the club.

**5) Boyfriend – Big Time Rush**

Gilbert strutted off the stage and into his dressing room. He grabbed the bottle of water and took a huge drink. He closed his eyes for a while as he thought about the one person he wanted to see. All of a sudden he felt arms wrap around him. He quickly opened his eyes and turned around only to be met with beautiful violet eyes behind glasses. The face he had just been thinking about was standing right in front of him, smiling, making his heart race. "You did great!" Matthew said watching Gilbert's face turn more red than it already was. "T-t-thanks" Gilbert said as he rubbed the back of his head. "D-did you understand the message?" He asked as he looked into the smaller man's eyes. "What message?" Matthew asked. _'AHHH! I just want to kiss him right here, right now!' _click! _'I have an idea'_ "This message." He said as he pulled Matthew into a kiss. When they pulled away Matthew smiled. "loud and clear."

**6) Second Chance – Faber Drive**

"C'mon Mattie, give me a second chance" Gilbert said while he watched Matthew pull on his jacket. "No, Gil, you blew it" Matthew said as he walked out and slammed the door shut. Gilbert was alone now. "I'm sorry Mattie, I love you."

**7) Never Had A Dream Come True – S Club 7**

Gilbert ran up behind Matthew and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on this shoulder. "I love you, Mattie" he whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. "I love you too, Gil" Matthew said as he kissed his temple. "Yuck, gross you two!" Alfred exclaimed as he crinkled his nose. "Oh, Mattie, you are my dream come true!" Gilbert said in his most dramatic voice. "Awww, Gil, you are the wind beneathe my wings." Matthew said in the same dramatic voice. Oh yeah, Gilbert was enjoying this.

**8) Just What I Needed – Faber Drive**

"Mattie! The awesome me demands that you make pancakes!"

Sure the Prussian man was annoying, but he loved every second he was with him, even if he was just wasting his time.

**9) Give Him Up – Faber Drive**

*sigh* Gilbert sat on his couch thinking about Matthew. Why couldn't he get the Canadian out of his mind? I mean, Matthew had a boyfriend, that stupid Cuban, what was his name? Carlos? He didn't like him. No, not because he was dating Mattie, it was because he was a scum bag. He caught him once with some weird girl at a club. He just hated the guy. _'If I was dating Mattie, I would never cheat on him.' _If only….

**10) Disterbia – Rihanna**

"Uggg" Gilbert yelled into his pillow. His head hurt from thinking to much. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said, lifting his head up, seeing it was Ludwig, and then planting his face back into his pillow. "Bruder, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked as he walked over to Gilbert and sat on his chair. "It's Matthew…..I-I don't know why but my stomach gets all funny when I'm around him….a-and I swear the room's always a billion degrees when he's there too." Gilbert watched as a smile grow on his brother's lips. "What?" Gilbert asked, completely confused, and a tiny bit scared. "You're in love" his brother said almost singing it. Hilbert blushed a deep red. "I-I-I a-am not!" He said as he looked at the floor. Maybe…maybe he was in love.

**AN:** Yah soo yaay done! How was my first fic? Please read and review! X3 haha my favorite is the first one ^^ yaaaah soooo YAY PRUCAN!


End file.
